thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Luwin Upcliff
Biography Luwin Upcliff was the only son in a line of daughters born to Ulrick Upcliff and Bess Shett of Gulltown in 283AA. For years, Ulrick had been trying to have a son, bearing the same curse his father had before him. When Luwin was finally born, Ulrick ordered a celebration in Witch Isle, with sailing and the ringing of bells constant the entire day like the crash of a wave on the shore. Loved by his sisters and his mother as well, Ulrick’s first son was the prized jewel of Witch Isle. From a very young age, Ulrick was eager to train his heir, but the House of Upcliff was no traditional house. For as long as they had held it in their possession, the Valyrian Steel trident Tidecaller was the heirloom and rite of every Lord and his sons, and the Upcliff Lord must understand the trident better than any weapon. From the time he could swing a sword, Ulrick brought him down to the beach at dawn every morning, the waves crashing against his waist as he trained with Tidecaller. The boy was a natural, like his father before him, and Ulrick was proud to have his son fit so well with the family’s legacy. As he grew older, his lessons were more complicated. His father added different obstacles, made him practice on the wet stone rocks that lined the beach beneath their keep. Shields were another tool for the young heir to master, but before long a wave could crash into his defense, and Luwin would barely move an inch. He continued to impress his father, which was a good thing, as the man was old now, his wife long past her time of bearing children. Luwin learned to fight men as well, and they would often be impressed with his skill with the trident, and his defence with the shield. The boy was outstanding, especially for his age, and most of the men believed he’d be leading their forces before his father Ulrick had laid to rest. Luwin found this exhilarating, and hoped to one day live up to his father and be the heir he was born to be. He had years left in his life, near countless, and he was determined to make the most of them, and bring honour to his family’s house. Timeline * 283AA - Luwin is born. * 291AA - Luwin’s father, Ulrick, begins to teach him the martial ways of the trident. * 293AA - Ulrick adds further obstacles to his son’s training, though Luwin proves his skill with the shield and continues to impress. * 298AA - Luwin continues his combat training, and learns to defeat opponents much older than him in man-on-man combat. Family Tree * Ulrick Upcliff, his Father (62) * Bess Shett, his Mother (61) * Obella Upcliff, his Sister (31) * Rhae Upcliff, his Sister (27) * Yrsa Upcliff, his Sister (22) * Luwin Upcliff (15) Supporting Characters * Andrik (52) - A Soldier in House Upcliff’s forces - Archetype: Bastion * Bennard (17) - A Soldier in House Upcliff’s fleet - Archetype: Reaver * Casper (77) - A Fisherman for House Upcliff - Archetype: Trader * Daemon (27) - A Priest in House Upcliff’s domain - Archetype: Zealot Category:Valeman Category:House Upcliff Category:The Vale